sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Glitterstim Withdrawal
Several invitations had gone out, though not all for the same evening. Axel was preparing for something big, apparently. Several more ships than normal were parked near his hangar. Fresh loads of torpedoes and missiles were trucked in and droids were unloading crates of fuel cells and munitions for the fighters. Oddly, none of the fighters were painted in Axel's infamous tiger-stripe theme. Originally, tonight was reserved for Dareus and Lynae, but after his last encounter on Corellia, Axel had canceled Dareus's appointment and left word for a courier to find Malif, who he had hoped to still be on Caspar. The invitations called for dinner at the Vichten Estate, and the guests were allowed free roam of the grounds, except near the flightline and hangar. The manor itself was a bit darker than usual. The chandeleirs and electric torches on the walls were dimmed considerably. Even the droids were more quiet than usual. As his two guests arrive seperately, one of the few actual non-droid servants greets both of them at the gate and each is given a ride, via repulsorcart, to the manor. Once inside, they are led to the parlor and told that the master would be with them soon. Drinks are provided, as well as some light snacks near the small bar in the corner of the room, tended by a server droid. Malif reclines in a seat, his OOAG uniform making him little more then a shadow in the dim light of the room. His jet colored hand is wrapped around the glass, his own estimation of the atmosphere is a passive sinister view. The host was gearing up for war. The much was evident. - Having received her invitiation and responded accordingly, Lynae steps down off of the repulsorcart at the manor and takes a moment to carefully smoothe her hair with one hand before glancing over her outfit with slightly narrowed eyes. Something about civilian clothing still makes her faintly uneasy but, things being what they are, it's simply necessary now. She enters the parlor quietly, spotting Malif upon doing so and calling out her greeting in the same quiet voice, "Malif, good to see you again," she says simply. The server droid prepares any drinks requested of him, though does so quietly. The entire atmosphere of the estate is quiet and almost foreboding. Very shortly after Lynae's arrival to the parlor, a young Sarian woman enters the room. She is dressed in a pair of fatigues closely similar to the Imperial sniper camoflage of the rebellion era. "The Master asked me to bring this to Mr. Tal-Tahn." With that, she steps forward and presents a small, though ornate wooden box. Intricately scrolled in the lid, which happens to be clasped and locked, is the word for 'Retribution' written in old Corellian. "I apologize sir, but the master has the key. I assume he will present it to you over dinner, which should be soon." Without another word, the young Sarian turns and heads towards the door. - Glancing down at her attire again, Lynae sighs quietly, "Ambasassor Quinn was kind enough to take me shopping with her. An entirely disagreable practice and past time, mind you. I can't see how civilians ever accomplish it with the ridiculous amount of options available." She arches her eyebrows slightly as the Sarian woman presents the small box and sips at the drink that the server droid provided, "What do you suppose..?" she asks quietly, plainly curious. Malif nods and rises from his seat, placing the glass on the bar as he moves to leave for the dining room. "Thank you." he gestures for Lynae to walk with him. "I dare say the evening hold something interesting no?" Soon, another servant, though dressed in a more formal attire enters the room. "Dr. Cassius, Mr. Tal-Tahn, if you will follow me, please?" He gives a polite bow and gestures through the doors into the dining room. "Master Vichten will be down as soon as you are seated. I hope you do not mind red meats. The master seems to not be able to get his fill of them lately. As soon as you take your seat, I shall bring the soup in." - Lynae makes a sound that is part quiet laugh and part exhalation of amusement, "Last time I was here I had to refrain from grabbing a salad fork and leaping at Tal'sin and slicing his heart out one stab at a time." She pauses then says, "Not the sort of thing I do these days, mind you," in a lower voice before accompanying Malif towards the dining room. "Interesting is certainly one word that would suit." As the guests are seated, two droids walk out, modified protocol models from the appearance. They set two bowls of soup down on the table, one in front of Lynae and the other in front of Malif. Dinnerware is already immaculately placed, and a bottle of wine, unopened, sits in the middle of the table along with a small stack of wine glasses. The empty spot at the head of the table is also prepared, though in a slightly different way. A durasteel goblet is there in place of a wineglass, and the only utensils are a fork and a sharp knife. After the soup is served, the butler, who led the guests to the table, moves forward and uncorks the wine, pouring two glasses full. "Here you are, Dr. Cassius... Mr. Tal-Tahn." he says as he places the now full glasses down in front of the guests. "This is Corellian Wine, a quite fine vintage. You will notice the royal blue coloring and the fragrant aroma." It would almost seem that this was a wine tasting instead of a dinner arrangement. The butler then sets a small silver bell on the table. "Should you require anything else, feel free to ring. The master has instructed the staff, droids included, to stay out of the dining room unless called upon." Malif accepts the wine with a smile and a nod. "Thank you." he looks across to Lynae with a bit of curiosity. "Do you think this is a last meal?" he chuckles and scents the wine. - Lynae seats herself simply, smoothing her skirt with one hand before edging the chair closer to the table with one foot. "I doubt that we would both be invited if this is to be a last meal. Unless you mean a last meal for both of us," she adds, reaching for the wine glass and studying it's contents for a moment. "I don't believe I have any trade in value at this point. You know what they say about vehicles losing most of their value the minute you take it out of dock. Much can be said about Imperial officers once they're exiled." An ornate dish hutch on one wall gently moves forward and to the side. A dimly lit tunnel is apparent as is the silhouette of a darkly clad individual walking down it, towards the dining room. "Evening," comes Axel's voice, before he is seen as being the darkly clad individual. As he enters the room, a black painted astromech follows him. "I trust you recieved the box, Malif?" he says, as he eyes the man before taking his seat. "I see you are an Auditor now. I am quite familiar with that uniform as it was similar to the one of the man who tortured me for information years ago." Axel instantly drops the conversation with Malif and turns to Lynae. "You are looking quite well, doctor. I am glad you could join me on such short notice." Axel's smile and his sincerity are both distant, as is the glow in his eyes.. the man just seems to be dark in some fashion. Even his normally bright platinum hair has been dyed, and his armored flight suit has been changed from the extreme green and red to a subdued camouflage pattern. Malif nods slowly at the uniform. "I have been in the OOAG for a long time, previous to this I was a Covert Ops agent." he shrugs. "Matters came to pass that required me to step forward and thus I wa promoted to Auditor." he swirls the wine for a moment. "You have under gone a change as well." - Lynae sips at the wine carefully before she pauses, head tilting slightly to the side to survey Malif, "I didn't know that you'd received the formal promotion," she says aloud. "Congratulations are in order then," she adds before her gaze switches back towards Axel. Her next statement isn't vague at all as she says, "Dyed your hair and eyebrows, the armor is now a different pattern which would suggest a different type of combat environment. "Mr Vichten, you are an enigma to say the last. And I thank you ,though I'm not quite out of the woods yet, I appreciate your inviation. I presume that there's nothing in the box or the food that will prove lethal to us tonight," and this last bit is said with such light humor that it's clear that she's holding back laughter. "The food and beverage are fine, I assure you." He sits down in his seat at the head of the table. From a vest pocket her produces a small gold key. "For you, old friend," he says as he slides it towards Malif. "A gift from the hands of Tyy'sun Eson himself. A pity he couldn't join us for dinner." Axel gives a very sinister grin, exposing a pair of slightly elongated canines. He then picks up his goblet before turning to Lynae. "You know, should there be anything you need, all you have to do is ask." Axel takes a sip from his goblet, and then looks back to Malif. "Go ahead and open it." He was sure that Malif, being in the profession he was could stomach the sight of the contents, and with Lynae being a doctor, she should pose no problems either. "Do not be alarmed by the hiss when you do open it. The box contains a small cryo-cylinder. Just do not breathe in the initial fumes." Malif chuckles and nods, he manipulates the key and opens the box. Holding it slightly away from himself as the vapors hiss out. "What have we here?" as he looks into the box, further words are halted for a good few moments and then one hand gingerly reaches into the box to withdraws a red hued thumb. The hue of the skin is recognizable. "Eson." he remarks quietly. His black within black eyes shift to Axel and then to Lynae and back to the thumb. - If Lynae's eyebrows could climb higher they would, but she is not so expressive as that, though close enough at the moment as she glances from the thumb towards Axel and then back to Malif. "I sense there must be quite a story to go with the gift," she says in a bland tone of voice. Clearly curious, though. "And right now, I believe I have arranged everything that can be arranged. With Malif's assistance I have located and conversed with a surgeon who is capable of removing this device from my heart. With the assistance of another physician, an old enemy in fact, the three of us should be able to arrange the surgery accordingly. I am, after all, not ready to die yet." "You told me that he had taken a finger from you, in the past," Axel says to Malif. "Two nights ago, I took his two most precious digits in return." Axel smiles a bit and takes another sip from the goblet full of gods know what. He then gives a nod to Lynae. "Very well. If I can be of service in any way, please let me know. After dinner, I have some business to discuss with the both of you." Axel picks up the small bell and rattles it gently. A moment later, the butler comes in and gives a silent nod. He walks through the room and into the kitchen to tell the staff that dinner was to be served now. Two droids, modified protocol models, come into the room. They begin setting out several varieties of meats, and very few vegetables, most of which are placed within closer reach of Malif and Lynae than Axel. One droid, then places a large portion of nerf flesh on Axel's plate, cooked rarer than the other dishes. Then, as quickly as they had arrived, they departed the room, and the three were left alone again, the only other present being Axel's astromech. Malif chuckles and puts the thumb back in the box and seals it. " I will have them crystalized and put on display, my thanks Axel." there is indeed a sense of amusment out of the near human and he tucks the box and its contents into the pocket of his coat. - "With lighting, in a case with a spotlight over it properly accented with fanfare," Lynae murmurs towards Malif, though the comment carries easily before she nods towards Axel again. "As I said, you're an enigma, Axel," and she drops the formalities before continuing, "please call me Lynae, or Lyn. I save the titles for when some resident is being snippy with me at the hospital. To that end, you look a bit rough around the edges, Axel. If you're trying to wean yourself from something, I recommend doing it in stages, it's less of a shock to your body. If you're determined to do this the hard way, at least let someone observe you until you're out of the woods, so to speak." Axel smiles at the comment about the thumbs. "Put them wherever you wish," he says before turning to Lynae. "There is no weaning. There are just things in my life I no longer need." His voice is dry and semi-cryptic. "Please, let us enjoy our meal. I hope you do not mind freshly killed and prepared Bantha, Nerf, and other meats from around the galaxy. I went on a small safari yesterday morning in celebration." Axel gives a sinister looking grin and uses his knife to slice a small portion of the bleeding flesh on his plate. Malif raises a brow for a moment and then attends to his own meal. " So celebration of what?" the thumbs are mentally set aside. " You seem to have a design and intent Axel." - Lynae quirks one eyebrow at Axel's ambiguous and cryptic statement, "Not at all," she replies before carefully selecting a portion that proves to be well done and still tender. She adds to her plate from some of the other dishes, nothing more than a spoonful of this and that, sampling with the air of curiosity born from more than a decade of eating little more than rations, and liking it. Pausing with her fork poised over her plate, Lynae glances towards Malif again, "Have you ever known Axel to not have plans set forth several steps down the line? I barely know the man," she smiles briefly towards Axel, "but even I can see that. It's a good trait, by the way, not enough people thing more than cause and reaction." "Mostly, I think of the effect and reaction, then I try to formulate what could cause such a thing." He gives a slight smile and raises his goblet, as if to propose a toast. "To the god, Olum, and to the Order of the Broken Spear." He then tilts his glass and takes a sip. "I also wish to tell you, Malif, that Darth Malign sends his regards. While it was my choice and my technique that severed the thumbs of the man, it was Malign who gave me the opportunity." Axel then looks over to Lynae. "I like to think of myself as a person who excels in getting things done in an unorthodox manner. It is not hard to block an attack that is coming for you from the front, and from a known enemy, but it is different when the attack comes from within your own circle of friends and from the back." - "Only those that you trust are the most dangerous of all elements," Lynae says with a low nod of understanding. "It is much the same when one finds ones self in a position of caring deeply about someone - or something - else. Suddenly that person, or that object or idea or what ever it is - can be made a hostage for your behavior. For your attention. It is a weapon. But, as with most things in life, the options are clear. Remain isolated and a lone individual in the herd, such as it is. Or take the risk. The choices, the dangers, are always here, always present. You can arm yourself as best you can, but in the end, we simply react as best we can on our feet and try to plan for the possibilities as they may, and usually do, come." Ax gives a solemn nod. "Right now, I am working for the Sith. I know they will betray me one day, should I prove myself no longer useful. The saving grace of the situation is that I know that I cannot trust them and the pay is good." He pauses to eat another portion of the meat on his plate, seeming to savor in the taste for a moment before continuing. "I imagine that I, and the crew I will have underneath me, will need medical attention from time to time. After your own surgery, I ask that you be available to us on an as needed basis. No questions, no reports, just medical services rendered. I can assure that you will be compensated for your actions and you will not be at risk from the Empire or the Sith again." Malif reflects on the exchange going on. "Working for the Sith is a risk indeed, I once tried to warn Eson of this when I was with Zhao covertly." he snaps a morsel into his mouth and works it for a bit before speaking again. "He refused to listen to me, the Sith are safe so long as your value does not bring you into their innercircle." - Lynae sets her fork down with slow care, reaching next for her glass of wine and taking a measured sip from the blue liquid before she replies to Axel's request. Her gaze is level, "Axel, you cannot promise that. You have no control over what the Empire, the Sith, or - Universe forbid - the Emperor would decided to do, or not. I am bound by my oaths to the Empire and the Emperor still. I am bound by my word to harm none, and I am attempting to keep that word. I am bound by further oaths and promises, more so than before this journey began than I could ever have imagined. You cannot assure me that I am safe, and I release you from that statement." She keeps her gaze level with Axel's as she speaks, her tone never wavering, never faltering. "I will assist you as needed, but should the day ever come that you are pressed as to whom you seek medical care from, I ask this of you: do not attempt to dissemble and shift away the blame. A lie is easily 'scented' by the Sith and there is no reason to risk yourself for me. I am what I am. A biological weapons specialist. A physician who conducted torture, on orders, and with noted skill and adeptness. A former officer who's jaket lists the bombardment of Cochran, the destruction of the Crusader and many many more deaths to my name. All done in the line of duty. I will not have you shield me from any possible ramifications. But one thing I will ask," she says, "never put me in a situation where I am required to consider violating my oaths. I know not if I will be able to live this life that I have been offered, but I will try. The blood on my hands can never be washed away, but I will not add ot it lightly." "I know the risks well," Axel says to Malif, before returning his gaze to Lynae. "You are right, should I become invaluable to the Sith, I cannot offer any protection, but as long as I am well, you will have my protection. Those considered under my employ so to speak, are beyond the reach of the Empire." He pulls a small card from his pocket and slides it across the table. It is blank aside from a gold embossed emblem showing a polearm with a broken shaft. "Keep this." He takes a sip of his drink and slides his plate forward, leaving half of the flesh untouched. "I only ask that you keep any medical attention issued to anyone displaying such a card confidential, even from the Union. I will not ask you to conduct any form of torture or create any weapons, and if I should ever do such a thing I will not look down upon you for declining." Axel was well aquainted with blood on his hands. He had, after all, bombarded more than half of the population on Bothawui who were not protected by the planet's limited shield network. He had killed helpless thousands and hundreds of thousands in the name of revenge for his dead wife. Malif sits silent now as business is settled between the two warriors, though he does reach forward and refill his glass with wine. - Lynae accepts the offered card, studying it for a moment before she lifts her gaze and extends one hand forward towards Axel, "I think we understand each other, Axel Vichten, perhaps more so than others understand us," she adds simply. "My word is not given lightly, and I keep it once I give it. Thus, do I give my word and accept yours in return. I will render what medical aid and attention I can to those that present this card. My position as a staff physician at the hospital at Plaxton City will not be altered in any way by doing more. The irony is quite.. interesting." Malif smiles slightly as he sips the wine, what thoughts are drifting through his mind are hard to read. But he knows for certain that Eson wont forgive that which was done to him. There are wars brewing and he ticks them off mentally, the CDU...Maffi will no doubt attempt to exact a vengence on Axel and then there is the move being made against the CSA by the Empire. All of this does not bode well for a peaceful future. Axel nods to Lynae. "You have my word. Also, if you think I need assistance with this.. thing... I will heed your advice." He doesn't exactly mention what thing he is talking about. He then turns towards Malif. "Being an auditor may put us at odds in the future, old friend. I do hope not, but I am afraid that some of my attacks may be taking place in Corporate space. I am unsure yet, though I will present you with information prior. All I ask is that you do not warn my targets. After all, they are the belongings of whom those thumbs came from." - Once again Lynae's eyebrows climb upwards as the topic turns towards Malif and the man who is as of yet unnamed but clearly indicated. "Well now," she says quietly, "that's one fellow that I would be tempted to violate my oaths for. Or, regarding, that is. I'd like to give you his head on a plate, my friend," she says to Malif with a wry smile on her face. "After all, friends should put deep thought and consideration into gifts. You're helping me keep my life, and for that I am deeply indebted to you. And what thing?" she asks, rapidly swaping topics without pause. Malif chuckles and sets his wine aside. "Axel...I havent the faintest notion of who you are talking about and even if I did, I am busy establishing a new section within the OOAG." clearly the exspression relates that he knows who exactly is being spoken of. "The CSA is interested in profit, its our mandate. I would dare say that for the right price anything is for sale." Axel smirks. "I will be going to war with the Zhao Maffi soon enough. I had an opportunity to kill Tyy'sun Eson outright, but turned it down for the time being. I would much prefer them to mobilize and provide for an easier target. Have them hunt me, so that I can in turn, find and hunt them easier." Axel takes on a somber tone and looks back to Lynae. "You mentioned that quitting some things cold could be harmful. Maybe later, you can show me what I need to do to keep my health and my mind." - Lynae leans back in her chair as the Name is said, dabbing at her lips with the edge of her napkin before smoothing it between her hands and placing it in her lap once again. "I'd be glad too," she says simply. Her gaze, however, rests on Malif as she awaits his reply. Malif sighs as his effort to remain in the dark is ruined. "Very well Axel, I will try to look the otherway as often as possible." he takes the wine glass back. "The Maffi will try to stack the deck in thier favor when they come for you...currently they are doing thier best to get a foothold on Ord Mantell...Drosshill and Lowfair." he sips from the wine. "Eson is a VicePrex, he has the resources Divison behind him, this gives him resources on tap." he begins musing aloud. "However, The Empire is about to make a move on the CSA by enacting their Imperial Advisor on the Direx...Malign is the chosen man." "These are things I was already aware of, though thank you." Axel says to Malif, after giving Lynae a nod at her acceptance. "What do you know of their operations on Etti IV? I know they control the Twi'lek community at New Whatever it is. I've been there when I first met with Tyy'sun." Malif remains silent for a moment. "His manor house is on New Kala'uun, its used often as a meeting place and distrobution point for all manner of goods and cargo." Malif is quite aware that if the source of this information is ever revealed, the Maffi will put a price on his head. "Other then that...its his home." Axel nods to Malif. "I've been to New Kala'un, but if you could tell me exactly which estate is his." Axel gets a sinister smile. "And it might suddenly burst into flames or explode. If you have any powers in the OOAG, it might be best to either ignore the destruction or place the blame on the Black Sun." - "To bad you couldn't seize all of his assets and sell them at public auction. Seize everything right on down to his drawers and socks, sell those one piece at a time," Lynae murmurs with a softly amused tone in her voice. Malif chuckles and shakes his head. "Unfortunately he is successful at making a profit and that makes him valuable to the Direx." he stares at the goblet for a moment and then a moment longer. As if contemplating the question asked of him. "I'm not targetting Tyy'sun directly, I guess." Axel says coldly. "I am out to destroy the Zhao Maffi. He may be the leader, but cause enough chaos and even the strongest of leaders will crumble and lose control of their populace." Malif chuckles and nods. "Maffi has a council, Eson is just one of a larger group." he sips from the wine. "They are spread out in differant places, however Eson is the only one with connections to the Direx." "Interesting." Axel says, withdrawing a gold cigarette case from his pocket as well as a lighter. "I would like to know anything you can tell me of the Maffi. They are a mutual enemy and of no further use to me, so let's see what we can come up with that will not force me to war with the Corporate Sector." Malif runs his hand through his hair. "If I share anymore then I have and already I have shared a great deal they would frown upon." he takes a breath and sets the wine glass down. "If it gets back to them...They are of no use to you, but they still live under the same star as me." "They have no way of knowing where any of my intelligence would come from, Malif." Axel says before lighting his cigarette. "I can assure you that when I do strike, it will be very fast and very very complete. There will be no half-assed attempts at sabotage, I will destroy as much as humanly possible in one fatal swoop." Malif sighs and regards the man for a long moment. "If the Empire continues its systemactic process of elimination and you go after Eson, this will put the squeeze on the Maffi." he leans forward and plucks a a bit of meat from the table. "An Envoy to the New Republic...to tip off a certain legal official. Would further narrow the Maffi's operations." "I believe, with the right knowledge I could tip off the local authorities on Ord. As for the Empire..." Axel pauses to take a drag from his cigarette. "I do not work for them, nor will I work for them. My duty is to the Sith, and since it conveniently mimics my own ambitions, is a good thing." Malif chuckles and shrugs. "Adaze Zasul is a bookkeeper for the Maffi...A'estshy is a dancer and close hand to Eson." he begins. "She is close to Thrask and Thrask is currently hunting the Maffi also." he leans back and laces his fingers together. "The Remittence is the primary hangar and mobile operations base for the Maffi, if you take that vessel out. You disable their mobile capability." With a nod, Ax seems to commit this all to memory. "I see," he says, leaning back and taking a drag from his cigarette. "And to think, I allowed the Remittance to leave my salvage yard peacefully last night. I should have taken the Embrace and destroyed it." Malif nods slowly as he stares at his wine. "If you have the Maffi in a weak spot dont hesitate, they do not belive in mercy." he looks up at the man with narrowed eyes. "By telling you what I have, I have commited myself to war...simply because as far as I know I am the only Zhao who oathed to break ranks and the Maffi will assume that the tactical information will have come from me." "I held the rank of Twi'janni for a while," Axel says with a grin. "Of course, it was merely a title. I considered it more a business arrangement that went bad. You should have seen the hatred on Tyy'sun's face when it was me, instead of the Sith, who inflicted the pain and punishment on him. I did enjoy taking his thumbs. I guess I should have taken his Lekku though." - Lynae has kept quiet for a long time, idly turning her glass around and around within her hands before she looks up, "Not Moff Laran," she says with a tone of finality in her voice. "You'll want someone who despises law breakers. Petty thieves. Who espouse violence, petty crime and thuggery." She glances up then, "You want the Empire to begin to squeeze the Maffi?" she asks quietly, "or do you want them to want a reason to wipe them out?" "Wipe them out sounds good," Axel says with an amusing and sinister grin. "I think though, that it is going to be my job, not the Empire's to destroy their operations inside the Corporate Sector. Now, if there was a way to convince the CSA that the Maffi were indeed a hinderance...." Axel stops cold, his face contorts and he grabs the side of his head and seems to be in a good bit of pain. Tears stream down his face, from his eyes and his nose starts bleeding. Signs of severe withdrawal from a heavy glitterstim addiction. Lynae rolls a 30 for her MEDICAL skill. An Excellent roll! Malif thinks in silence as Lynae speaks. "Tyy'sun Eson is easy to provoke...seize any of his people and leak their location. He will come in force." he lifts the wine and drains it. "He has the ability to scan thoughts...I can provide a few more names." his eyes narrow as the fit comes over Axel. - Lynae sets her glass down rather hastily and is on her feet moving around the table towards Axel before Malif is done speaking, "Easy now," she says in a low calm voice, reaching out to rest one hand on his shoulder while taking one of his wrists in her other hand and reading his pulse. "If I may?" she asks politely before counting silently she then reaches for a napkin and without comment gently dabs away the tears and presses the napkin beneath his nose to catch the blood. "You can wean yourself from it, and it'll take longer. But you do it this way, then I'm going to insist - as your physcian - that you be tended to at all times by a trusted body servant or attendant. I would stay with you if I could, but I'm supposed to be in calm seclusion." Axel just grabs his head and almost cries. He had been a severe glitterstim addict for years now, vials upon vials of it had entered his system. "I can't take any more...." Axel strains.. "It was driving me.....in...sane..." He nearly loses his voice completely near the end. For some, the effects of glitterstim are near miraculous, for Axel, it allowed him to perceive things that most could not. He had seen and felt things on the drug that had helped and harmed him at the same time. Now, the problem was that he was seeing and sensing these things when not under the drug's effects. He was having trouble detecting fantasy in reality. Malif is not at all disturbed by the display, but rather falls silent while Lynae tends to the matter. - "Generally considered a bad thing," Lynae remarks in a rather dry tone of voice. She keeps the napkin pressed beneath his nose to catch the steady, thin, trickle of blood while studying him carefully. "Axel, I need you breathe deeply, I'm here to help you. This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better. Are you telling me that any more of this glitterstim and you're going to be permenantly impaired, or more of it at that level will do the damage?" Axel really had no way of knowing, all he knew is that his senses were in overdrive, just like he were on the glitterstim, and there were moments when his perception hit a point of hyper-sensitivity, though this time was by far the worse. "I don't know..." he says, almost crying with the pain. One hand moves from his temple, to take over the napkin detail, freeing Lynae's hands. Malif rises from his seat and looks around. "Lynae...lets move him into the garden." there is a serious focus on his face. "He needs to be in the middle of as much life force as we can get him." he moves to the other side of Axel. "This is a taint." - Lynae arches one eyebrow, yes her expression of choice, before reaching for Axel's other arm, "A taint of what?" she inquires before she stares at Axel again to judge whether or not he's willing to go along with this 'life force surrounding' thing. Malif grabs the other arm and helps pull him to his feet and looks for the serving droid. "I want you to summon all the organic staff and guards not on duty, to make a perimeter around the garden." his tone has taken on a very schooled manner. "If there are pets, get them." he looks at Lynae. "Its a Dark Force taint." Still holding the napkin under his nose, adding a touch of pressure. "No.." he says shaking his head. "I don't want my staff seeing me like this. That is why I came in the way I did and why I made sure they stayed out of the room." The pain seems to have subsided a bit though definitely not gone. He looks to Malif, "There is no such thing, old friend." - Lynae's expression takes on a determinedly flinty look, her jaw setting in a hard line but she nods slowly, a stiffly measured gesture, "I'll take your word on it," she says simply. "If there's a positive side of the force there is a negative side as well. Axel, Finian used the force to heal the damage to my heart," she explains calmly. "And while I don't have to like it, and find the whole concept to be more than a bit bizarre, and frankly creepy as well, the Force exists. I've seen things I don't want to remember or explain. But does it sound like Malif is kidding?" she asks in that same calm, reasonably, so darned logical tone of voice that she's hard to argue with. Malif nods at Axel's statment. "Ok no staff...but into the garden and the thickest section we can find." the near human seems to be thinking hard for another weapon. "I'm not denying the existence of the force," Axel says, straining. He then points to the passage from whence he came. "And we stick to the tunnels.... As for the force, it exists, I know and have experienced it many times, especially recently. There is just no such thing as light and dark force.. it is just the force, and what a person does with it is their intention, not that of the force itself. It is power incarnate," Ax, even though in a large amount of pain, seems to speak of the force in a wanting fashion, as if he yearns for it's power. Malif laughs as they move him. "Fire is fire Axel...it can light a room and keep you warm, but put it in a weapon and its nature changes." he nods to the droid. "Open it." he looks at Lynae, but continues to speak to Axel. "The Sith can influence the very feeling of a room with their presence...thats not theatrics, that is the very essence of what they use." - "There is some merit in what you say, Axel," Lynae finally agrees as she starts to move in that direction, "though why anyone would want this ability is beyond me. I prefer facts and figures, sums and tables and verifiable quantities and equations, personally," she pauses then agrees again with a nod. Ax makes a motion to the droid as he is assisted towards the hallway. "The hangar, R2.. the back way." The droid then starts down the twisting hallway with several bends and offshoots to other concealed doors. "It's the glitterstim, not the force, that's all." He says with a sigh. - "If it's the glitterstim, and not the force, then surrounding you with plants with at least have a calming affect. If it's the force then the change of surroundings will have a dramatic improvement, I hate to say it Axel, but that's trial and error. Now," Lynae says as she continues to move along the hallway, "I think I can alleviate the symptoms of the withdrawl, but I'm going to need to flush your system and that's going to take a couple days. And it's not going to be pleasant." As they walk along. "From the perspective of the force, the more vibrant the life field around him. The more of a sheild and counter balance it will have on the taint." he regards Axel for a moment. "You could feel Malign before he entered a room couldnt you." no its not a question, its a statment that Malif makes. "I could tell when Luke Skywalker entered a room too," Axel says quietly, "And isn't he considered pretty much Tyler's opposite?" Axel slowly follows along, eventually getting to a dead end in the tunnel. The droid leading them extends a small datalink arm and plugs into the wall. A moment later, a rock wall moves and the interior of the hangar is visible. It was a good bit away from the manor and the only occupants were labor droids. "We can go out the back door of the hangar, that's where my vineyards are the thickest." He honestly didn't buy into the taint problem, to him, it was all because of the drugs. Malif looks across at Lynae with a knowing look and then at Axel. "Mr Vichten, allow me to inform you." he begins with a very offical sounding tone. "You are what is called a force sensitive, how sensitive you are at this point is undefined." he trails on with Lynae and the droid. "This means that where as we might get spooked by a Sith or disturbed by the presence of a Jedi, you will feel more deeply and in some cases carry a lasting effect, like how your ears ring after exsposure to prolonged loud noise." - "You and I need to have a discussion," Lynae says to Malif while giving him such a look around Axel but keeping her comments mainly to herself. Axel just shrugs, "Force sensitive or not, this is all from the glitterstim." The force sensitive was an explanation of how the thousands of deaths he caused on Bothawui had haunted him in ways that most never would have experienced. He had just struck it up to superstition though and moved on with his life. Never had he actually felt remorse, only that the spirits of those he had murdered seemed to pull at his soul. After enough drugs though, one could forget anything. Axel had been heavily depending on glitterstim since. Malif nods to the heaviest section of the garden. "Lets set him down there." he instructs Lynae. "Now Axel, this may sound odd. But since you dont belive me you can prove me wrong." he smiles as he says this. "When you lay down, I want you to focus on the plants. Take in the aroma...try to identify each plant by smell." again the schooled tone. "Imagine what it might look like." - "Okay then," Lynae says quietly then bites her lower lip in the effort to not make any more non helpful comments. The fact is, her hand itch to have a real medpac and a biomedical scanner already IN her hands, but has absolutely nothing in the way of real resources other than improvised elements and maybe a first aid kit if things go south. The droid beeps a few times as his master does as Malif asks. Axel lays down on the soft grass and closes his eyes. Actually, being in the fresh air and laying down did make him feel better, but a large portion of what was wrong really did come from withdrawal symptoms. "I think my nose quit bleeding at least." And it had, or maybe the flow had just redirected towards his sinus cavities instead of down his face. - "Which means the blood will instead roll down into your throat," Lynae advises as she crouches down beside Axel, balancing easily as she speaks. "Which gives you a short list of options," she adds, "spitting it out is probably the best, but it's up to you. It's your blood, after all." Malif moves to sit on the grass next to him. "Perhaps one of the droids can fetch a med pack for the Doctor here?" the near human seems to calm himself as if trying to blend in himself. "Axel...listen to the garden around you, keep those sounds and the aroma's as the focus of your thoughts." his tone has gone softer. "If you see an image of a plant in your mind, focus on it and make it clearer." again the voice is softened. "Please stop, Malif." Axel says. His head was killing him and focusing on anything was near impossible. Even the light of the moon was bothering his eyes, which he kept closed for that reason alone. Trying to commune with nature was not his ticket. Yes, he was sensitive to the force, which was why Tyler had already begun his training, unbeknownst to Axel. "It's just withdrawal pains..." Axel then goes into another fit of pain, and rolls on his side to a fetal position. Malif glances at Lynae. "Sedation at this point, I would suggest." he rises from his place and brushes off his pants. "Give him a bit here to dissapate and then deal with the medical aspects of what ever is causing the bleeding. That is not force related." - Lynae sighs quietly, and is NOT a touchie feelie person by ANY measure of the phrase but moves to sit beside Axel and holds his face between her hands, "Breathe, Axel, I need you to breathe, just do that. Everything else can wait," she says simply. She glances up at Malif, her expression one of those rare open moments of determination and confusion before speaking again, "Listen to me. I can help you, at least when it comes to the drugs, I can help you, but I need the right equipment and facilities, you're either going to need to come to the hospital or we're going to have to set up here, which ever you prefer." Malif nods at her silent question. "The physical syptoms are agitated by the taint." he remarks in a soft tone. "Once one is brought under control the other will ease." Often has Malif seemed focused, but in the situation he seems completely at home. " You seem to know his physical ailment...what is it." Axel's trusty astromech, silently raises an antenna and broadcasts a silent signal to another droid on the compound. A while later, an older model 1-B Medical droid comes out of the hangar bay, towards the trio. Following it is a server droid, carrying a full field-surgeon's medkit. Axel had a full droid compliment to match that of his ship. Axel just sighs, though does as instructed and laborously takes deep breaths. The droids quietly move in beside the man, the medical droid instantly using biometric scanners on him, then producing a fast-action inhaler, which it gives to Lynae. - "My initial diagnosis is withdrawl from the spice he's addicted too, brought on by the attempt to go it stone cold sober," Lynae replies before looking up, spotting the medical droid. "I have this exact model," she says in a quiet aside before accepting the inhaler and studying it for a moment, "interesting," she murmurs before holding the inhaler and placing it at Axel's lips so that he may use it, as the droids appear to know more than she does at this moment. Malif nods and turns heading for the exit to the gardens. "He should stay away from Malign, atleast until he is clean." he pauses at the exit. "The spirit can only take one assault at a time." he addresses Axel directly. "Do as the Doctor tells you and keep your contact with Malign or any Force Adepts for that matter. To an absolute minimum!" Glitterstim Withdrawal